Shocker
by therandomer5000
Summary: The brothers find out that Donnie's role as a technician is more dangerous than they thought. R&R x


**I thought of this while watching tv apparently being a technician is actually dangerous! enjoy x**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shocker<strong>

Donatello was finally getting some peace and quiet! He had spent all day with his brothers but instead of relaxing with them he had them telling him to hurry up and fix their stuff.

Donatello had worked his fingers sore all day to finish his work and now his fingers were a little cut up.

Clearly his brothers didn't know how dangerous his role in the family was!

''DONNIE!'' Raph bellowed from the living room,

''Aw man'' Don groaned as he got up and made his way to his brother only to find all three of them sitting in front of the tv.

''The TV's went on the fritz again'' Mikey sulked, ''And our favourite movie's gonna come on soon!''

''i was finally getting some rest'' Don frowned, ''I've been fixing stuff all day!''

''We know Don.. we're thankful but we really need the tv to work'' Leo smiled sympathetically, ''Besides! it's not like it's exhausting work!''

''Fine'' Don grumbled as he knelt behind the tv set, he took the back off and looked at the many wires. ''Oh.. ok.. this should be easy''

Donnie frowned as he noticed some of the wire covers had come off, if he wasn't careful he was going to get an electric shock!

''DONNIE!'' Raph roared, ''HURRY UP!''

''Quiet Raph'' Donnie murmured, ''This is gonna take concentraition''

he managed to get some quiet as he worked, he was almost done but he didn't see one of the wires. His finger brushed it.

''YEOW!'' Don yelped as sparks flew from the wire, He'd forgotten how much electric shocks hurt! he leant back on his heels and looked down at his burning finger. there was a painful burn mark left and he wondered if it would leave a scar.

''You ok bro?'' leo's gentle voice came from above him, he looked up to see his three brothers looking at him in concern.

''Yeah'' Don smiled apologetically, ''You'd think I was used to them by now huh?''

He started working again but Raph's hand gripped his wrist and he was gently pulled away from the tv.

they led him to the kitchen and got him to put his burn under cold water.

''It's really not a big deal guys'' Don frowned at his brother's worried faces.

''What do ya mean by 'you should be used to 'em'?'' Raph asked concerned.

''well it's not like I've never been shocked before'' Donnie shrugged, ''it kinda comes with the job''

The three brothers looked at Donnie's hands, they were more scarred than any of theirs combined.

''Do you get hurt a lot?'' leo asked in surprise.

''kinda'' Don frowned, ''I mean... It's not rare to get hurt but like I said it's not a big deal. it's usually my own fault''

''No dude'' Mikey frowns, ''it's our fault for breakin' everything.. we didn't know our stuff could hurt ya''

''That's rediculous'' Don shook his head as he dried his hands, ''If something needs fixing, it needs fixing. It has to be done!''

''not as often as it does'' Leo shuddered at the thought of how many injuries his brother must have had. ''How come you never told us?''

''I'm a big boy now'' Donnie chuckled, ''I think I can handle my own cuts''

''Ya still shoulda told us!'' Raph growled, ''What if you were electrocuted and died! electricity kills ya know!''

''Yes I do know Raph! I'm the one that taught you guys that'' Donnie made his way back to the TV and started working again.

''We're sorry'' Mikey bowed his head, ''We're sorry for all the injuries we've caused''

''Stop being silly Mikey'' Don smiled as he finished off the job. ''I'm not sure who got shocked worse! Me from the TV or you guys from the news that I get hurt doing my job''

Donnie chuckled at his brothers faces as he made his way back to the lab, he settled himself down in his chair and brought out his journal to write down how many injuries he'd gotten that day.

It was 11 cuts and two shock burns.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Donnie keeps a injury journal! Please Review xx<strong>


End file.
